The Second First Pokemon
by fanmanbookman
Summary: This is my first Pokemon fic but not my first fic. I will introduce my own OC right during the first episode the others soon to follow. As it is this story will play through the anime series possibly branching off some so I will call this slight AU. Please I except all criticism escpecially about any and all mistakes I may or might make. Please enjoy, read and feel free to review.
1. Chapter 1

_**First off I'd like to start with this. Yes I fell off the edge of the world, and yes it is nice, it was great vacation but its back to work and hopefully I can stay for a bit.**_

_**The next part is a disclaimer. I do not own Pokemon or any characters of that franchise. All I own is my Oc and even that I only own its personality really, the species is still not mine.**_

**Chapter One**

"So you must be Ash, better late than never I guess."

"Gary?" The one that was called Ash asked.

"That's Mister Gary to you. Show some respect." Taking on a confident grin Gary leaned back and crossed his arms behind him. "Well Ash you snooze you lose. And your way behind right from the start. I got a Pokemon and you don't."

"You got a Pokemon.?"

"That's right loser and it's right inside this Pokeball!" Gary exclaimed holding out the shrunken red and white ball before expanding it and spinning it confidently on his finger. With screams the crowd started up. The cheerleaders at the front starting up their own cheer. "Thank you fans, you do me all a great honor. I promise you that I will become the best Pokemon Master and make the town of Pallot known to all!"

"Excuse me, but do you think you could tell me what type of Pokemon you got?"

"None of your business!" Gary yelled leaning forward and getting right into Ash's face. "If you got here on time you would have seen that I got the best Pokemon there is from Professor Oak. It pays to have a Grandfather in the Pokemon business, isn't it?"

Just than a red car pulled up a single person sitting in the driver seat and waiting. "My rides here." Gary smirked.

Taking a step forward he vaulted into the back seat sitting up on the back of the leather seat so he could show off some more. "Thank you for coming out and seeing history in the making. Now I, Gary Oak am off to learn the ways of the Pokemon trainer!" As the car slowly pulled away. As it did the crowd followed leaving Ash alone at the entrance to the mansions property.

"I'll show you!" Ash promised shaking with suppressed anger.

"So you decided to show up did you. Well better late than never I suppose." An old man said peeking out from around the stone wall guarding the entrance to the mansion at the top of the hill.

"Oh Professor Oak." Ash gasped quickly moving to stand before the older man. "So where's my Pokemon?"

"Your Pokemon?"

"Yes I'm ready!"

"You look like you're ready for bed." Oak chuckled . "Not for Pokemon training. I hope you're not going to train in your pajamas."

"Oh no Professor!" Ash muttered looking down at his clothes. "I got messed up this morning and I was a little late. But believe me I'm ready for a Pokemon."

"Very well, come along than."

Moving swiftly despite his age Professor Oak led the boy up the hill towards the house. Neither of them though noticed the set of eyes watching them from a tree nearby.

The blue eyes glowed in the shadows, a mischievous glint lighting their depths. With a giggle and a brief glow of purple light a Pidgey flew from the branches scattering a bunch of leaves to the ground below.

A small rectangular window offered the bird the perfect opportunity. Swiftly flying towards it the bird alighted on the sill before taking on the purple glow again. In its place was a Rattata. Quickly scurrying as quietly as possible the small purple colored rat Pokémon got into its favorite spot to spy.

It was on top of one of the many large examining machines and just above and behind it a little was a small vent that let in a fresh breeze to keep the room cool when the window wasn't open. With a hiss the sliding door at the other end of the room slid open and Professor Oak walked in with Ash.

The boy was led before a special containment unit. On top of it was three Pokeballs all of them set in an indent with an engraved symbol. A flame for Fire Type, a leaf for Grass Type, and finally a water drop for Water Type.

"I thought about it a long time." Ash said reaching forward and grabbing the one marked for a Water Type. "But I finally decided to choose Squirtle." The lid to the Pokeball opened with a soft click but nothing else happened. The grey inside was empty. "Ah."

"Already taken by someone who was on time."

The Rattata giggled muffling it by biting down gently on its tail as it continued to watch. "Uh I wish I hadn't over slept." Ash whined. Reaching towards the next one, the one marked as a Grass Type. Ash picked it up. "But now I will choose as my Pokemon Bulbasaur!"

Again it was empty. "That one was also taken by a kid who wasn't late." The giggling was getting tougher to hide now and it was only by a stroke of luck that the vent clicked open and air started to rush in helping to muffle the soft sound even more.

"Well that's no problem because my Pokemon will be Charmander!"

"The early bird gets the worm. Or in this case the Pokemon." Oak mussed.

"Does that mean all the Pokemon are gone?" Ash asked still holding up the final and empty Pokeball like it would somehow release Charmader.

"Well there are still two left, but you have…"

"Professor I'll take it!" Ash exclaimed cutting off the nervous Professor.

Still giggling away Rattata failed to pay attention to the words that were being said. Struggling to contain its laughter it was now on its back rocking gently back and forth. Tail planted between sharp teeth it bit down hard enough to make its fur bristle, and dots of tears to form in its eyes.

Sighing the Professor pressed a button on the stand. From the centre a slot opened and up came two Pokeballs, one was marked with a gold lightning bolt sticker, the other not at all. "I think I should warn you there is a problem with these last two." Oak warned grabbing the marked one and holding it.

"Please Professor I have to have one!" Ash begged.

"Well in that case." With a sigh the Pokeball was handed over and quickly opened. The surge of light was what finally knocked Rattata from its secret laughing fit. Rolling onto its stomach it watched with wide scared eyes as the light formed into the shape of a small yellow mouse with a jagged tail and red cheeks.

Reaching forward Professor Oak grabbed the second ball and opened it. Nothing happened. "Loose again." Oak sighed. Looking around Professor Oak noticed the watching Pokemon. "Zorua down here now!"

With a slight purple glow the rat changed shape. In its place was a small fox like Pokemon. Slate grey was the color of the Pokemon , it's ears triangular with dark insides, and it had a large, whorled scruff of fur on its head, tipped with red coloration. Its eyes, the same sharp blue that sparkled with mischief that was seen in the tree appear to possess no pupils, and its eyelids and circular eyebrow like markings are red. It possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck, and limbs tipped with red. Its tail is bushy, and when it grinned down at the Professor small fangs can be seen developing.

Jumping down it landed on some other machines and jumped across to the small yellow mouse. They grinned at each other with a nod before looking at the new trainer. "Theirs names are Pikachu." The mouse one. "And Zorua." The fox one.

"Ah. Their so cute." Ash sighed. "I don't know what one to pick."

"You don't need to. This is a package deal in a way." Oak told him.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"These two are calmest when together and the best of friends. It would be wrong to separate them."

"Is that all?" Ash asked picking up Pikachu.

"You'll see."

"Oh hi Pikachu." Ash said holding the mouse against his chest.

**That's it. **Pikachu muttured. Electricity sparking from its red cheeks the mouse let the human have it.

**Yah let him have it! **Zorua cherred jumping up and down.

"Pikachu's also called Electric mouse. Its sometimes shy but can have an electric personality."

"I see what you mean." Ash muttered smoke rolling off of his charred clothes as the flow of electricity ended.

"Shocking isn't it?"

Sighing Ash set Pikachu down and picked up Zorua. Twisting in his grip the small fox barred his developing fangs. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Oak warned.

"Why will it shock me to?" Ash asked looking at Zorua with a more worried perspective.

"No." Ash relaxed some. "But it bites."

**Let him have it. **Pikachu told Zorua.

With a grin Zorua lunged forward and latched onto the top of Ash's arm. "Ah!" Ash screamed flailing his arm around and hopping on the spot. Zorua held on digging in a little deeper but not enough to break skin.

"Hold still." Oak ordered.

Finally stopping but still shifting his weight Ash watched as Oak reached forward and grabbed Zorua's short fluffy tail. It let go instantly to turn and try to bite Oak. **Hey let me go, that's my tail! **

**Let him go! **Pikachu growled electricity cracking from its cheeks. All the humans heard were parts of the Pokemon's names but the message was clear. Quickly Zorua was set on the table where it promptly sat down and scratched its ears.

"Zorua are also known as the Tricky Fox. Be warned it likes to copy forms even humans so it's never as it seems."

"Copy forms?" Ash asked.

With a grin purple surrounded Zorua and when it cleared another Pikachu sat on the table. A shocked Ash stared on before backing up at the mischievous giggle that escaped the new Pikachu. "Oh and it takes great delight in shocking or creeping out foes by giggling and teasing during battles."

Changing back into its true form Zorua giggled again. **Why did you copy me? **Pikachu asked looking at his friend.

**Why not? I also find your shape so fun to use. **

Picking up Pikachu and Zorua again he set the fox on his shoulders so it wouldn't bite him from being held. **Get ready. **Pikachu warned.

"Now take these your Pokedex and Pokeballs." Oak told Ash holding out the items.

"Thank you-ahh!" Jumping just in time Zorua watched with a grin as its new 'trainer' got electrocuted.

"Y-you're wel-welcome!" Oak got out through the electricity.

Finally deeming it enough Pikachu stopped and sat smugly in Ash's smoking embrace. "If this is behaving I don't want to see miss behaving." Ash muttered.

Quickly leaving the lab they made their ways through the mansion before going out the front door. Pikachu looked around taking in the sights from Ash's arms. Unlike Zorua Pikachu isn't as talented in sneaking away and never got out much. Zorua though trotted comfortably through the grass letting the suns heat wash over its fur.

**It might not be so bad getting stuck with a trainer. **Pikachu mussed still looking around.

Looking up at his friend Zorua scuffed. **How in any way is this good? **

**Well for one you don't need to keep sneaking out just to go outside. **Pikachu pointed out.

**True.**

**And two we get to explore the world, together! We were so scarred we'd be split up but now we won't be, ever!**

"What do you think their talking about?" Ash asked.

Professor Oak shrugged looking down at the two Pokemon. "Beats me."

Just than they got close enough to the road to hear the racket. It was a miss mash of sounds ranging from the banging of pots and pans to the noises of dollar store instruments.

"Mom?" Ash asked surprised to see her standing there holding a bulging green backpack.

"Oh Ash I'm so proud of you." She sniffed.

**Oh great if she's a sap that means he is to. **Zorua sighed.

Setting Pikachu down Ash stepped closer to his mother. "You're finally going to start your Pokemon training and fulfill your dream. But I'm, I'm going to miss you so much." With a sob she hid behind the bag as she let some tears fall.

**I can't stand it when a girl cries. **Pikachu sighed.

"Oh my little boy."

**Please stop.** Pikachu begged stepping forward.

With a suddenness that surprised all she switched from sad to happy. Opening the bag she started taking out items and stacking them in Ash's hands listing off everything they were and what they were for. **Wow how did she fit all that in there? **Zorua asked.

"Mom you're embarrassing me." Ash exclaimed grabbing the bag and stuffing everything inside. "And in front of all these people."

**And Pokemon. **Zorua muttered though nobody understood him.

"Don't you know I'm a big kid now? Pokemon trainers can take care of themselves."

**And if not the Pokemon are stuck doing the babysitting. **Pikachu commented.

"That's your Pokemon?" She asked looking down at Pikachu.

"And this one." Ash said waving at Zorua who moved up to stand beside his friend. "With Pikachu and Zorua by my side I will catch all the Pokemon in the world!"

"I thought all Pokemon stayed in their Pokeballs, why don't these ones?"

**Look out! **Zorua looked just in time for the Pokeball to smack him in the head.

By the time Zorua forced his way from the Pokeball that was more like a prison in his opinion, Ash was dragging a reluctant Pikachu up the hill.

**What I miss? **Zorua asked letting out a giggle and grin.

**Catch, fight, and now dragging. **Was Pikachu's reply.

**O-kay.**

"Hey how did you get out?" Ash asked looking down at Zorua. Stopping Ash turned to look fully at the two. "Are you two going to be like this the whole way?"

**Yep. **Zorua told him nodding with a giggle.

"Is it because you don't like me?"

**Yes. **Pikachu told him.

"Well I like you a lot."

**And we don't care. **They said together.

"And since you're the Pokemon's I'm training don't you think you could open your mouth and tell me what's wrong."

With a laugh Zorua fell on his back at what Pikachu did. With a hidden grin Pikachu turned to look at Ash and opened his mouth wide showing his small sharp teeth. "Uh that's not exactly what I meant. Is your name all you can say?"

**All you can hear from us at least. **Zorua got out laughter dying down so he could roll back onto his stomach.

"Well than you're just like every other Pokemon and should act like it by getting in your Pokeball." Ash said. "Like Zorua did."

In return Zorua growled showing his diminutive fangs. "Just like it says in the Pokedex."

"_When being trained a Pokemon mainly stays within its Pokeball." _Moving forward Zorua placed a paw on a button and started up the tip again. _"However there are many exceptions. Some Pokemon hate being confined." _

"Okay than." Reaching forward Ash untied the rope about Pikachu. "I'll get rid of this. And these." He told them taking off the rubber gloves that he had been wearing. "Is that better?" Ash asked holding out a finger for Pikachu and Zorua to shake.

The finger was too tempting and with a giggle Zorua took the chance. Lunging forward he snapped his jaws shut but too late. Ash had seen and moved his finger at the last minute keeping it pain free.

"Still not good enough?"

**It would have been if you let me bite you. **Zorua whined sitting down with a huff.

Soft thumping got their attention and they turned to look at the Pokemon running from the long grass to peck at the bare earth. "A Pidgey!" Ash exclaimed pulling out his Pokedex and looking at it. "Pikachu go get it!"

**No. **

"Okay than Zorua!" Ash yelled looking down at the fox.

Cocking his head at the Pidgey Zorua thought. **Nah. **With a yawn he plopped down on the ground stretching and scratching an itch behind the tuft of fur on top of his head.

"Will you two ever listen to me?"

**No. **They both said at the same time.

"But why not?"

**Because. **Pikachu said simply running up a tree to stand with a smile on the branch.

"Okay I get the message. I don't want or need your help to get that thing, I will get it all by myself!"

Tossing his bag aside Ash brushed his vest away and grabbed one of the many empty Pokeballs that sat on his belt. "All right. I've pledged to catch all the Pokemon in the world. Now I'm ready to take the next step to becoming the number one Pokemon Master. Enjoy your last moments of freedom Pidgey because you're mine!"

"Pokeball go!" Ash yelled tossing the ball. It soared through the air and smacked the Pokemon right above the beak.

**Ouch that has got to hurt. **Zorua muttered wincing in sympathy.

"I did it!" Ash cheered slashing the air. "Huh?"

With a click the ball opened and Pidgey reappeared. Looking no the less worse for wear the bird just ran off into the weeds. _"To capture a Pokemon you usually have your own Pokemon battle with the other."_

"Now you tell me."

**It tends to be common sense. **Pikachu added.

"But I have to do everything myself!" Ash yelled turning to look at the laughing Pikachu. For once it wasn't Zorua that was laughing.

With a sigh Zorua got to his paws and moved towards the bag. Gripping the zipper in his mouth he opened and ducked his head inside. Nose scrunched against the smell he struggled to pull the shirt loose. "That's it!"

Moving into the weeds with the extra crispy shirt in hand Ash went to catch the Pidgey by himself. From where he was on the ground Zorua couldn't see the fight. But he didn't need to for he could feel it. The wind that whipped through the grass was show enough for a wind attack. But that didn't hold Zorua's attention. No what did was the approaching Rattata.

He was fine with it sniffing around like it started, but the second it moved towards the still open bag the line was drawn. With a growl Zorua stood up drawing attention as it leered at the rat.

It didn't do a thing so it moved to its fallback. With the purple glow about it changed into a Rattata and giggled. The real one cocked its head backing up as it tried to grasp what happened. Giggling again Zorua stepped forward. **What can't fight yourself? **

Shaking its head Rattata stood its ground.** Fine than. **Jumping forward Zorua let the illusion slip and clawed the Rattata in the face. "Hey what are you doing?" Ash asked.

Taking the pause that Zorua offered from Ash returning the Rattata quickly tackled Zorua and ran off. **Stupid rat I outta run after it and show it my claws.** Zorua growled.

"_A forest Pokemon Rattata, it likes cheese, nuts, fruits and berries."_

"Yah but this isn't a forest it's an open field!"

**Oh don't worry I'm fine, I don't need any help. **Zorua grumbled slowly getting to his paws with a wince. His right side, the side that was directly hit was sore, and stiff like what happens after a bad exercise. 

"_It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travellers." _

"That means I'm stupid?"

**We have a winner!** Pikachu laughed rolling onto his back still on the branch.

A call got Ash's attention and he stood up to see better. In the field by the long grass where he had fought were three Pidgey's. Looking around Zorua watched as he bent and grabbed a nearby stone. With a cry he tossed it.

**Wow hope you can through a Pokeball better than a stone.** Zorua mussed stretching out the stiffness. Being scared by the stone that landed before them the Pidgey separated flying off. A little farther from where they had stood was the dim figure of another bird Pokemon and Ash set his sights on it grabbing up another rock and tossing it in his hand.

"I got you this time."

**Ash I wouldn't. **Zorua warned looking closer at the bird, it wasn't a Pidgey but he wasn't to sure what it was. **I don't think that's a Pidgey.**

The stone was tossed and even from this distance they could hear the solid thump of it connecting. "I got it!" Looking closer at the bird as it shifted to look at Ash he tried to make out what it was. "What is that?"

"_Unlike Pidgey Spearow has a terrible is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokemon and Humans." _

**You idiot! **Zorua yelled.

With a flap of its strong wings Spearow dived at Ash. With a yell Ash dived himself hitting the ground hard to dodge, grabbing his bag he got to his feet and used it to block the incoming attacks. On one of the circling's Spearow angled a little higher, and spotted Pikachu.

New target in sight it dived at Pikachu who nearly ducked in time. "Hey leave Pikachu alone it didn't throw the rock I did!"

"_Wild Pokemon tend to be jealous of Human trained Pokemon." _The Pokedex put in.

Slipping Pikachu grabbed onto the branch and held on watching Spearow circle around from the corner of his eye. Paniking Pikachu launched a lightning attack hitting Spearow and stopping it right in its tracks.

Falling to the ground after the attack Spearow got up tears in its eyes and cried out. Answering calls reached them from a large Oak tree not far from where they were. A swarm launched from the tree flying quickly towards them to aid their family member. **We should run.**

"Should we run?" Ash asked looking at his Pokemon.

**Yes!** Pikachu yelled taking off with Ash and Zorua not far behind.

"Don't worry I'll protect you two!" Ash yelled as they passed some trees.

**Yah right! **Pikachu yelled running faster and leaving Ash behind.

**Screw this.** Looking at the approaching birds Zorua's blue eyes flashed before he jumped into the air with purple around him. **See yah later! **Flapping his wings hard Zorua pulled away.

Some Spearow though recovered from the shock quickly and flew after him. Weaving through the limbs of tree's he did all he could to lose the more experienced flyers. A peck to his back made his flaps stutter and he wobbled through a set of branches. More pecks and more wobbles forced him closer to the ground.

His back felt like it was on fire from the attacks. The sharp beaks digging through his back. Dropping the illusion he fell the last foot to the ground and started running. His fur was knotted on his back now, drips of blood darkening the grey hair.

**Leave me alone! **They didn't answer instead they attacked harder. Talons scratched fur, beaks pecked skin. Stumbling through the woods Zorua could hear the sound of running water getting closer. **I said leave me alone! **Power rushed through him focusing before his snout and collected.

Just before his nose a purple ball collected energy cracking off of it. **Go away! **With a cry the ball was launched into the swarm of approaching birds connecting with a centre and exploding to knock the others away.

Looking down the stream more Zorua could see Ash carrying Pikachu as he struggled to get away from more off the birds. As he watched Ash jumped into the water and was swept away with the current.

Looking at the water that rushed past him Zorua sighed. **Pikachu you owe me. **Taking the leap of faith Zorua hit the water hard. He instantly started to flail around losing sense of up and down, left or right. He didn't know how to swim.

Water rushed around pushing in what felt like all directions. Rocks smashed into him making him want to cry out. He struggled to hold air in his lungs and not open his mouth but it was a losing battle. Suddenly the water left him and he flew through the air. Opening his mouth to take in air he choked. He didn't close it in time and hit the water with a crack.

He screamed air escaping him as water rushed in to take its place.

Opening his eyes against the sting of rushing water Zorua coughed more water rushing in. _Is this is. First day away from the lab, and I die._

The water calmed and without the current pushing him he slowly rose from the depths. Surfacing he bumped into the rocks and let out a soft whine weak from the attacks and swallowing so much water. "Oh god!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_The water calmed and without the current pushing him he slowly rose from the depths. Surfacing he bumped into the rocks and let out a soft whine weak from the attacks and swallowing so much water. "Oh god!"_

Pain shot through Zorua's small body. He snapped awake, air rushing through his mouth to fill his lungs. Rolling over, he gagged, water rushing from his lungs to splatter on the ground under him. He blinked his eyes when he was done throwing up and the first thing he saw was a pair of worn out leather boots. Zorua shuffled backwards freezing when his hind paws touched the top layer of the calm water.

"Easy there," A voice cooed. Zorua whimpered and looked up. It was a girl with green hair cut close to her shoulders. The clothes she wore were tattered and in need of a good cleaning, a rip on the shoulder of the jacket had the sleeve almost falling off. A Meditite stood behind her, leaning out from behind the human girl with a curious expression.

The girl shifted on her feet, bending down with her hands outstretched towards him. Zorua was frozen, his eyes following her hands as they got closer and closer. Her fingers gently brushed his shoulder and he flinched. A quick shock of pain ran through him before settling in a steady throb. It felt like the time he got a splinter and they couldn't get it out for a couple hours. It also reminded him that he was injured.

Her hands slowly wrapped around his small body and picked him up. He dripped water onto the stone ground and small clumps of muddied dirt clung to his soaked fur. "There, easy now," she cooed.

**What's going on? **Zorua whined squirming slightly as the throb of pain continued.

**Its okay, we're here to help. **The Meditite comforted stepping forward. It was a male, voice carrying a rougher note to it.

"We have to get him to the Pokémon centre," the girl declared. Zorua was moved quickly being shifted to be held against the girl's dirty shirt. He shivered as the pain spread and the wind started to shift through his damp fur. He had the urge to shake it out but already his head was swimming with fatigue and he didn't think he could have even if he wanted to.

**Agreed,** Meditite nodded. They quickly moved to act, the girl grabbed a fishing rod nearby and pressed a button making the small two foot pole to fold in half and retract the line. The Meditite grabbed a stained backpack that leaned against a tree nearby and quickly brought it over to her trainer. **Let me take him.**

There was some hesitation but soon Zorua was being cradled in the blue arms of the Meditite. Some of the pain left him the instant he was out of the arms of the trainer but most stayed stemming from his back wounds that dripped blood into his fur. Suddenly his heartbeat slowed down, his body started to relax as his mind blanked.

He could hear the two talking, could feel them moving. He didn't know where they were going though. "Who is he?" The girl asked.

**Someone who needs help, **the Meditite simply replied shifting the Pokémon in her grip. She looked down at him, taking in his bleeding wounds and soaked fur. **Someone who really needs our help.**

"I wish I could hold him," the girl sighed looking at the small, now sleeping Zorua.

**Not until you learn more control. **Meditite told her. She looked up at the human walking beside her, a small shy smile on her face. **We will find you help Miranda, don't you worry.**

"Let's hurry, Viridian City isn't too far now and he needs help." With that said Miranda lengthened her strides forcing Meditite to enter a small jog to keep up. They crested a small hill and the dirt road quite suddenly changed to paved cement. A Police Checkpoint blocked the way a couple of meters before the town sign.

They were just about to run past it when an officer stepped out. "Hold it there!" He commanded.

A Growlithe stepped out with him a deep rumble of a growl rumbling through its chest. Its white furred scruff stood on end. "What are you doing caring an injured Pokémon?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow, a sly smirk stretching her lips at a corner. **Don't do it,** Meditite warned.

Adopting an innocent look, Miranda placed a hand over her heart. "Why officer, you would stop us from bringing an obviously injured Pokémon to the Centre?"

"Well…I…ah no I won't but…" He stuttered.

"Good so we can leave," Miranda smirked turning and walking away. "Have a nice day officer."

"Hold it!" Miranda froze with a sigh.

"Yes officer," Miranda asked sweetly.

The officer hesitated slightly looking down at Zorua as he released a small whimper. He sighed and pressed a button on a controller just inside the door. Beside the doorway he stood in the wall started to peel away and that was when Miranda realised that it was a garage. A cruiser sat in the single spot. "I'll give you a lift to the centre." He told her.

Miranda's eyes widened just a fraction and she stepped back, breath hitching in her throat. "N…" She coughed lightly, "No thank you sorry, don't you worry I got a Rapidash that will carry me there ever faster," Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out a shiny Poké Ball and expanded it. With a whoosh of air she opened it and white light spilled out resolving into the shape of a horse with a fiery mane.

Its eyes seemed vacant, its fur and fire a dim color compared to what the wild ones were. As if to dispute its odd appearance it pawed the ground, shaking out its fiery mane with a sharp whinny. Quickly spinning around Miranda grabbed a fist full of fire and swung up onto its back, grabbing Meditite's outstretched hand to help the Pokémon up to sit before her. Not giving the officer another chance to say something, Miranda tapped the Rapidash's side and they were off.

Meditite twisted, looking at Miranda with worry. The girls face was pale, dark rings around her eyes and sweat was starting to bead up on her forehead. **You shouldn't be doing this, **Meditite reprimanded.

"I-I know," Miranda panted sagging forward somewhat so Meditite was forced to support her. "But it was this… or be forced into that…car,"

Far quicker than would have been possible if they were in the cruiser with that cop, the Pokémon centre came into view. The doors were stuck open, thankfully. The Rapidash slowed to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, snorting at the black tire marks that climbed them. Sliding off its back Miranda patted its neck. Pulling the Poké Ball from her pocket again she let the red light absorb the Pokémon. Looking at the shiny ball she frowned. "I don't even know why I keep up the rouse,"

**Because it's smart, **Meditite snorted. With a sigh Miranda tossed the Poke ball over her shoulder. Before it even hit the ground it had disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace that it was even there. They got to the door to see an odd sight.

A Police Motorcycle sat before the front desk, the engine thankfully off but the skid marks let straight to it. Not far from the desk was a boy, looking only ten years old. He was talking to Officer Jenny, who had a thoughtful look on her face. He looked away from the cop and his eyes landed on Zorua, who was still cradled in the arms of Meditite. "Hey!" He yelled quickly running towards them. Miranda stepped in his way, still pale but looking better. "That's my Zorua!"

"Prove it," Miranda snarled taking a hand from behind her back to show another expanded Poké Ball, identical to the one from before.

"Ah," was his smart response as he raised his hands, shoulder level and took a step back.

"If I may," said Officer Jenny stepping forward. "Pokédex please,"

Without a word the boy handed his Pokédex over to the female officer. With the click of what seemed like a single button an automated male voice came over. _"I am Dexter, Pokédex assigned to trainer Ash Ketchum by Professor Oak. Trainer Ketchum currently holds two Pokémon, electric type Pikachu and dark type Zorua." _

With a sigh Miranda stepped aside as the newly named Ash started to explain. "We got separated in the woods when we were attacked, Zorua ran off and I couldn't take the time to find him as Pikachu was really hurt,"

Miranda looked at him, studying him as she tried to see if he was lying in any way. She couldn't tell. "I found him washed up against some rocks in the river," she paused, watching as Meditite handed the small soaked Pokémon over to its trainer. "It was hurt bad; so we rushed over here as fast as we could."

Suddenly Officer Jenny reached over and took the fox like Pokémon from Ash's hands before turning and rushing to a set of swinging doors with a red sign in the shape of a needle above them. "Nurse Joy!" She yelled shouldering open the door and disappearing inside. Seconds later she stumbled out the doors, hands held at shoulder level in a surrender position. "I'm sorry,"

Sighing she made her way over to Miranda, Ash and Meditite, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well," Officer Jenny muttered, "Nurse Joy is looking at Zorua now, and said that both Pikachu and Zorua should make a full recovery,"

"Thank Arceus," Ash sighed.

"I must be off," Jenny told them, turning to Ash she adopted an upset look, "you might want to call your parents, I'm sure they would be worried."

"Your right," Ash muttered scratching the back of head, and shifting the hat on his head. Miranda watched him walk off before looking at Officer Jenny.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere," Jenny muttered.

**I'm sorry, **apologized Meditite. His eyes took on the blue glow of his psychic powers and Officer Jenny tensed. Her eyes widened, as she glared accusingly at Meditite and Miranda before they became unfocused.

Sighing, Miranda took Officer Jenny's hand and gently led her towards her bike. On the other side of the room Ash sat before a video phone, the hand held up against his ear as he talked to the figure on the screen. By the time they got to the bike Officer Jenny was back to herself, and Meditite's eyes were back to normal again. "Thank you for your help today," She told Miranda.

"I care for Pokémon, it's who I am," Miranda shrugged.

"I hope you succeed in becoming a breeder!" shouted Jenny as the bike roared to life and she drove off, leaving more skid marks in her wake.

Ash seemed to be done on the video phone by then so Miranda moved towards him. "I have to leave," she told him, "we have… Other things we must do."

"Oh, thank you, for saving Zorua I mean." Ash smile, trying to mask his awkward thanks. Miranda smiled back.

With a nod to Meditite they set out.

PZPZPZPZ

Not far from them, Zorua was just starting to wake up. He coughed, his throat felt raw and dry and his muscles were sore and felt like just one giant cramp. He let out a whimper as he opened his eyes, twitching his paws to get blood working. "Oh you're awake," The lady that said that was kind looking. Her pink hair was done in two loops behind her ears and a hat with a red colored cross sat on her head. She wore a white apron on over a pink dress, a single pocket built in the apron.

He shied away as she reached forward to pick him up and she seemed to take the hint. She let her hands dangle at her sides. A sound that he recognized as his friend Pikachu sleeping caught his ears. Looking over he saw him sleeping on the bed not far from him.

An odd machine was attached to the bed two wires curling their way down to attach to a head band with a light bulb. "It helps me keep track of Pikachu's flow of electricity," the lady told him.

With a small groan Zorua forced himself to his paws, feeling his legs tingle as blood started to flow through their veins even faster. Shaking out his bushy mane he braced himself to jump. Before he could though the bed under him lurched and he fell to his shoulder. "Oh no you don't, as long as you are under my care you will not hurt yourself by falling."

**Listen to Nurse Joy, **Zorua turned to look at where the voice came from. Almost right next to his bed stood a large, round Pokémon a very bright pink in color. The top of an egg could just be seen and Zorua guessed that it was held in a pouch of some type. **It's her job to care for Pokémon after all.**

**Where am I? **Zorua asked looking around before he settled back on Pikachu, **what happened to my friend?**

As if knowing what he asked Nurse Joy answered, still wheeling his bed to Pikachu's till they were touching. "You're in the Pokémon centre, a kind girl and her Meditite found you almost drowned on the bank of a river. Pikachu was brought by your Trainer completely drained of energy. He was lucky you were both brought quickly."

Slowly getting to his paws again Zorua moved closer to Pikachu, pausing with a paw raised in the air just over the crack separating the two beds. He looked up at the nurse, waiting for her to tell him to stay still but she didn't, in fact she looked encouraging, even giving a soft smile. He gave a mischievous smirk, the one that he was famous for back at the lab and quickly crossed the line before he was told not to. He moved to Pikachu's head, giving it a brotherly nudge before curling up, tensed and ready to defend.

"Come, let's bring you back to your Trainer so I can give him the good news," Taking hold of the railings that sat just behind Zorua, Nurse Joy started to push the wheeled bed from the sterile room, the pink Pokémon pushing open the swinging doors before them. Two doors and a turn later they entered a lobby room and there stood Ash and a strange girl with spiked red hair.

"Pikachu! Zorua! Are you two okay?" Ash yelled quickly rushing over with the girl hot on his heels.

"Zorua will be fine, fully recovered in another day or so. And Pikachu just needs to rest for now," Nurse Joy told him.

"Thanks to the Pokémon Centre," the girl put in.

"Yes thanks very much," said Ash looking like he wanted to bow.

"Let's just move them into the waiting room," said Nurse Joy, "you should go in with them Ash."

Zorua tuned out the rest of the conversation as his body tensed. Something felt off, a prickling made his neck ruff stand up. Getting to his paws he smelt the air. Nothing smelt off, the same smell of sterilizer and the slight smell of pine needle air freshener. Nothing looked different either. Closing his eyes he blocked out any sights or smells that he might get and let his ears swivel around to catch all sounds.

Just then, amid the sound of shattering glass two Poké Balls fell through the sky light. They hit the ground and bounced before cracking open releasing two Pokémon. One a Koffings appeared an ecstatic smile on its face. Gas was already pouring from the craters that decorated its purple, meteor like body.

The other one, an Ekans hissed at everyone. Its rattle tipped tail shook creating a burring noise that bugged Zorua's ears.

With only the exclamation of its name Koffing released its lung clogging smoke, flying in a quick circuit around the room to spread the smoke better. "Who are they?" Ash coughed.

Zorua quickly jumped to block the still sleeping Pikachu from view. "Good question kid," A voice from deep in the smoke said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," Another said.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nations,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jesse," The girl exclaimed executing a small pose.

"James," The boy also exclaimed doing a similar pose.

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" A third Pokémon agreed jumping down to join the two. This one was obviously a cat. A gold coin sat between its eyes and claws could be seen at the ends of its forepaws toes which were held at shoulder height ready to slash.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"He just doesn't get it does he?" Jesse asked James raising an eyebrow.

"How could I when you don't make any sense?"

"We're here for the Pokémon," James explained.

"You're not taking Pikachu, or Zorua!" Ash yelled, horror struck as he moved as if to block the injured electric type from view.

"Pikachu?" asked Jessie, she was basically laughing at the idea. "We don't want your precious electric rat; we only want rare and powerful Pokémon,"

"Though that Zorua on the other hand," James mused. "Its kind is very rare."

"You're wasting your time," yelled Nurse Joy, "this a Pokémon Centre, we only have weak and injured Pokémon here!"

"Well that may be so, but I bet you could find a few Pokémon gems amid all of this junk." Jessie grinned.

"You're starting to bug me," Ash growled.

Zorua made a growl of his own, stepping forward and baring his sharp teeth. He felt the power build up in him again but he held back, he didn't need to show them what he could do, not yet anyways.

"The boys bugged," James muttered.

"Then let's squash him!" Meowth purred.

"Koffing!"

"Ekans"

"Attack!"

Jumping off the bed Zorua spun in the air forming the shape of Ekans around himself before he hit the floor. The surprise offered him enough time to jump and use Scratch on Koffings. The illusion faded during the attack, Zorua being too weak to fight and confuse at once.

Instincts screamed at him to dodge and he did. Ekans bit at where he once was and turned to glare at him. With a cry Zorua was hit in the side by Koffings. He slid to a stop, bumping into the front desk. Getting to his paws he jumped up to the desk top and let energy flow through him. He charged up the attack, the ball of dark energy forming in front of his face.

He launched the attack but it missed, going low and crashing into the ground in an explosion. He took the blessing in disguise and jumped down under the desk just as the computer close to where he was standing was smashed by Ekans. He cowered, hiding in the shadows, praying to Mew that they wouldn't find him.

They didn't, instead they were ordered down the hallway to find the other, who thankfully had gotten away. Zorua moved to follow them but his side flared with pain. That Koffing was stronger than it looked. It also didn't help that Zorua had next to know fighting experience.

He didn't know how long he had stayed them, crouched under the heavy wood of the still intact desk for, but suddenly there was a crash and yell. He got to his paws, favoring his left side, the side Koffing had tackled him on. With a small jump he landed on top of the desk. Ash was on his rear next to the wheeled bed that Pikachu still lay on. A burnt bike that Zorua was just now noticing lay on the ground, presumably the reason he had crashed.

**Pikachu! **Zorua yelled, ecstatic when he saw his friends' eyes were open.

Suddenly from behind him came the sound of many Pikachu's. They jumped over the partition landing on the desk before jumping on top of his friend. Electricity flowed through them all and a bolt of lightning launched out to strike the two attackers and their Pokémon. They screamed and I couldn't help but add my own attack to the mix.

I grinned smug as the electricity stopped and they stood their smoking, and looking like they were ready to fall over. **I need more power,** Pikachu said. Looking Zorua saw him standing atop the pile of electric mice looking like his old self.

"What?" Ash asked confused.

**More power!** Pikachu yelled pointing at the crispy bike that had a working light on it. By the look of it the light was powered by the tire moving.

Zorua clued in and jumped down nudging his way under the frame and struggling to get it standing again. Ash helped him, finally clueing in. Bike now upside down, as it was the only way to get it to stand, Ash mounted it and started to peddle.

Zorua moved to stand before him, getting ready to fight if he was attacked. He thought the creeps said something but he wasn't too sure, because just than he felt the static run over his fur and he ducked to the side. A large, powerful bolt of lightning launched past him striking Jessie and James, along with Meowth and the other Pokémon.

They screamed but now as much as Koffing. Smoke spewed from a crater and suddenly, it exploded. It was a large explosion, launching them all flying, but not as far as Jessie and James. When the air cleared enough that they could breathe easily they looked around.

The Pokémon centre was destroyed, the walls caved in and roof completely gone. Surprisingly, though its walls were gone an office off to the side was miraculously in one piece, the computer still running. Zorua looked over, hearing movement to his right.

Pikachu sat there, also looking around. Their gazes met and they grinned. **Good to have you back, **Zorua told him.


End file.
